This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative (Admin) Core is intended to provide organizational and infrastructure support to CSFN investigators. This takes many forms and includes support for the Center's Financial Officer (K. Stewart, M.S.), Program Coordinator (J. Geist, M.S.) and two work study students. Funding for these administrative personnel is enhanced by additional match funds from the State of Montana and the University of Montana's Office of Research. The Admin Core supports the COBRE mission by assisting with pre- and post-award grant management, providing community outreach, and coordinating Center activities (weekly research meetings, Summer Undergraduate Research opportunities, travel to scientific meetings, etc.). To increase the competitiveness of individual CSFN investigators, as well as to strengthen the overall research environment of the Center, the Core also provides salary support to post-docs, graduate and undergraduate students engaged in research with Center laboratories. In summary, the Admin Core provides strategically needed support necessary to build and maintain the strong research environment required to foster the development of the junior investigators, as well as maintain the competitiveness of the senior investigators. Lastly, the Admin Core coordinates the mentoring activities within the COBRE program including the annual meeting with Scientific Advisory Committee, statewide neuroscience conference, travel of advisors and collaborators to Montana and increasing the opportunities for CSFN investigators to participate in grantsmanship training and scientific conferences.